ecclesia_ignisfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Mittelmark
History Mittelmark was the second region to be settled during the exploration of Firun. In the year 4 of Agorn the Explorer Grimhafen was founded by the brothers Jacob and Wilhelm Grim, military advisors of Agorn the Explorer, in order to establish trade routes with the dwarven kingdoms to the east. It quickly grew into a bustling trading town allowing rapid growth and expansion into the neighbouring flatlands and marshes. Here, they found a local grape, from which they found the wine tasted exquisite. It is hence that Mittelmark became known as the Duchy of Wine. Geography The Duchy of Mittelmark is divided into two general regions: the highlands to the north, and the lowlands to the south. The highlands are a hilly terrain, its wines sweet, and its people hospitable, yet resilient. The highland region is divided up into two counties: - Rosagne, with its capital town of Gardeaux where they produce their trademarked 'Rosagne' known for being a sparkling wine. This is where most of the nobles' vacation homes and mansions are located. - Collithe, known for fortress Highcliff carved in the top of a white marble precipice overlooking the capital town of the same name and the river XXXX flowing in from Ostland. The lowlands are known for their people's stubbornness and natural aptitude for trade, which is reflected in their dry wines. The lowlands are divided into three counties: - Gruenbach, with its capital Gruenhof, closest to the elven lands, touching the edges of the sylvan forest which gives its wines a particularly refreshing taste. This where most of the wood for the shipbuilding is gathered (don't tell the elves!). - Mittelmark, which gives its name to the Duchy has the capital city of Grimhafen which is known for its trade, ships, and debauchery. - Siethe, known for its rather fruity wines and its capital town of Eckmundtown. This is where much of the metalworks from Ovenmark pass through before going to Grimhafen. Eckmundtown is home to one of the most desired and respected universities in the kingdom; Eckmundtown University. Students enjoy the wines more than its treasures of wisdom. Society Throughout history, there's been a friendly rivalry between the high- and lowlands with a total casualty count of nearly 60.000 over the past 200 years, compared to the Duchy's over 2 million deaths over all the purges and Slaanesh invasions. The rivalry is brought on by not only the difference in landscape but especially the taste in wines. The current Duchess Josephina Haffner has managed to bring stability to the region by employing capable nobles from all five counties, as opposed to her predecessor, Duke Policonomius VII who only employed Mittelmarkers. The plenitude of wines of the Duchy of Mittelmark has brought both economic prosperity and societal indulgence. Its many incoming noble tourists and students bring financial injections on a regular basis, creating an ever-growing economy. The vast drinking of wines, however, has caused moral standards to drop greatly below the expected standards, causing more than a few purges to be mandated within the region. Despite the rivalry and debauchery, once high- and lowlanders get together on friendly terms, their noble standards and customs require them to let out more than a few slanderous terms about the Ferdil people. Religion The people of Mittelmark being fervent wine producers, they worship the gods Taal (of nature) and Rhya (of all that grows) fanatically. However, the widespread debauchery within the duchy has caused many an upspring of Slaanesh, with as many purges to follow. Great Wars & Purges Over the past 200 years, multiple wars and purges occurred in Mittelmark specifically. The most recent great purge of Slaanesh (originating in Mittelmark) happened in year 8 of Argon the strong, or 29 years ago. There were multiple smaller purges in Mittelmark, before and after the great purge, the most notable was in year 20 of Argon the strong when Slaanesh was completely banished from the kingdom. Between these two purges, somewhat of a civil war took place, of which most of Mittelmark fought on the side of Slaanesh. The only exception was the county of Siethe, which fought with the Inquisition against the corruption of Slaanesh and housed the main resistance led by Josephina Haffner, then only a count's daughter. Political overview Since the last great purge, Duke Policonomius VII was executed for high treason and Duchess Josephina Haffner was ordered to take his place and stabilise the Duchy. Her political prowess and rightfulness quickly caused her to become known as a strict, but just ruler. She replaced the executed counts of Rosagne, Collithe, and Gruenbach with nobles she and Argorn the strong trusted. These newly instated counts were nobles originating of their own counties and go by the names of: Leon de Rosagne, James of Witchesend, and herself respectively. The count of Siethe, Pieter Klaassen-Siethe, remained as always, loyal to his king and was therefore not replaced. The current ruling nobility has since been: Duchess Josephina Haffner (aged 42), countess of Grünbach and Mittelmark Count Leon de Rosagne (35) of Rosagne Count James of Witchesend (41) of Collithe Count Pieter Klaassen-siethe (56) of Siethe The council of Mittelmark is similar to the King's council, and gathers all the local counts of the Mittelmark and also includes Duchess's Chancellor Jean-Pierre de Lieu. Notable Positions & Groups The maid of the holy wine is an honourable position held by a trusted lady of the Duke/Duchess who is responsible for the tasting and serving of the highest quality of wines to the upper echelons of the nobility. The guild of Wine mages is a gathering of magically gifted individuals who, on a yearly basis, perform the famous 'Ritual of the Grapes' in honour of the god Rhya. A magic ritual that enhances the quality of the grapes and the wine that is performed on an annual basis during the 'Festival of the Wines'.